Sasuke's Musical Melody
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: He wants to be with her and found out that she loves musicans, so he decides to sing her a song that expresses his feels for her...there's just one problem...finding the right song. SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Mina, I know what you thinking "What another story?" Yeah, I can't help it! anyway I worte this last night and I thought it would be cute, anyway I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own the song "Hot In Herre" By Nelly or Naruto for that matter...But soon very soon I will own Sasuke-kun!

* * *

_Sasuke's Musical Melody_

_Ch. 1 The plan/Hot in Here_

* * *

He sat at his desk with thousands of thoughts in his head. Actually, all of his thoughts revolved around one person. He looked up and saw the object of his thoughts laughing at a joke someone was telling her. A small smile formed on his lips. Her laughter was like a chorus of angels singing in his ears. He continued to stare at the pink haired Kunoichi in awe...everything about her was perfect. From her shiny soft pink hair that stopped just above her waist, her skin that resembled milk and honey...her eyes that sparkled like the beautiful emerald. 

Finally there was her body that flawless and had curves in all the right places. It had been 3 years since she stopped running after him. At first of course it didn't faze him at all...however now that they were in high school it seemed as if all of the guys were swarming around her like dirty flies. It really started to annoy him last year...and he would have made a move...but he didn't know just what to do or what to say. She wasn't the same 12 old that chased him around calling him Sasuke-kun. He really did miss her calling him that. His mind once again wondered when a certain blond hair Shinobi rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! Are you thinking about Sakura-chan again?" He loudly asked as he slapped his hand on his back.

Everyone in the room turned to face the two...including Sakura. She tilted her head in confusion in their direction while Sasuke blushed slightly at the unwanted attention. He turned his head to Naruto and gave him a death glare.

Naruto held up his hand in defense. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked laughing sheepishly. Sasuke sighed deeply as he turned his face away from Naruto and dropped his to his desk with a loud THUMP. Naruto visibly twitched at the sound.

"Oi Dobe...remind me to beat the crap out of you later." He said tiredly.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked confused as he sat next to his friend.

"Everything." He said dryly. He turned his head slightly to look at Naruto. Naruto flinched back when he saw the look on his friends face. The look had 'Kill Naruto' written all over it.

"Well...what's wrong? All I just wanted to know if you were thinking about Sa..."Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's hand quickly covering his mouth.

"I take it that you were thinking about her." He muttered under Sasuke's hand.

"..."Sasuke's head rested on the desk after releasing his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Why don't you go up to her and tell her how you feel. I mean...its been 3 years...I doubt that she's completely over you." He said as he gently shook his friend's shoulder. "Come on! You're Uchiha Sasuke. You are the most popular guy in the school; you could have any girl that you want! Pull yourself together man!" He said trying to encourage him.

"Aaaaahhhhh." Sasuke moaned in depression as he curled himself up into a fetal position. "Yes...you're right...I could have any girl I want...but the one that I want...Aaaaaahhhhhh..." He moaned again.

Naruto eyes widen in shock. "No...No...You can do this buddy! You rule in the world of dating and getting any girl you want...you know how to make a girl melt. Get a hold of yourself!" He said in desperation as shook his friends shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh." Sasuke moaned again as he buried his head deeper in his desk.

Naruto thought for a moment. What could he do to brighten up his best friend's mood? Just then an idea came to mind. He slapped a fist into his palm and his mouth opened agape. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned closer and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "You know...I could always talk to her if you want...you know...find out what she's interested in right now...then you could use that information to your advantage."

Sasuke turned his head towards his friend, bangs covering his face." You'll do that for me?" He asked with sparks of joy in his eyes.

"Yeah...you're my best bud...seeing you depressed like this makes me depressed." He said with a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded his head. Just then a thought came to mind. "Wait Naruto...this isn't going to work...you can't just go up to her asking her what type of guys she's into...she'll think you're probably trying to ask her out." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face. "Didn't you forget? I'm a sports reporter for the school's newspaper. Sakura is the captain of the girls JV volleyball team. I'll pretend that I'm doing a report for the team and ask her." He said shrugging his shoulders causally.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as well. Finally he retorted back to his usual self. "Yeah...if you want...that would be cool. Just don't blame me if she catches on to your game and beats the crap out of you." He said plainly.

Naruto just smiled happy to see his friend back to normal. He walked over to where Sakura sat and rested his hands on her desk leaning on it. "Sakura-chan." He chirped happily.

Sakura turned her head to Naruto. A small smile formed across her pink lips as she looked up at her friend. "Hey Naruto." She said softly.

"So...how ya doing?" He asked causally.

"Nothing much...how about you?"

"Oh...nothing out of the ordinary..." He looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. A thoughtful look came across his face before he spoke again. "Are you busy right now?" He asked curiously.

Sakura tilted her head slightly and then gave him a suspicious look. "What are you thinking about Naruto?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No...it's nothing stupid...really...I was just wondering if I could interview you for a school newspaper article." He said innocently.

Her face soften and she smiled slightly. "What is the article about?" She asked.

"Oh...it's just about different members of the Junior Varsity Volleyball team...you know...just little stuff like your likes and dislikes...stuff like that." He said.

"Well,...that's not so bad...yeah sure you could interview me." She said with a smile.

10 minutes later

"You know...I'm pretty happy that we have Kakashi-sensei as our study hall teacher...makes it so much easier for me to interview people for the newspaper." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"So...what did you find out?" He asked eagerly.

"Well...she said that she thinks that this season the team has gotten better and that they are very close to making the state finals." He said informatively.

Sasuke reached out his hand and slapped Naruto across the head. "That's not what I'm talking about dobe!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh...so you mean what I found out about her interest..." He said slyly.

"Duh! Why else would you pretend to hold an interview for an article that will not come out!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hey...now that turned out to be a really good interview...I might actually turn this into an actual article!" Naruto protested.

"Hopeless dobe..." He muttered under his breath.

"Ok...ok...I found out something worth interest." Sasuke turned his head to him waiting for him to continue. "She was saying that she was beginning to learn how to play the guitar. She said that she's always had this love for music and that a guy who loves music as much as her really impresses her." He said informatively.

For the first time that day, Sasuke's eyes lit up. "That's it!" He said excitedly. "I've got it!"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at his friends reaction. "What...what's it?" He asked.

"She loves musicians' right?" He whispered. Naruto nodded his head and he gave him a smirk. "I could go to her house tonight...stand under her balcony and sing her a song expressing how I feel."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the idea. "Hey...that's not a bad idea at all...I really think that she would like that."

"You really think so?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a try...you're not making much success right now are you?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before he continued. His eyes wondered over to Sakura for the thousandth time that day. So close but yet so far away. "Yea...it couldn't hurt...only one problem." He said with a sigh.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I can't play any instruments. I only know how to sing." He said as he lowered his head.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. "Hey, it's no problem...I could play the drums...and I know that Kakashi sensei can play the bass and Tenten knows how to play the keyboard. It just depends what song you want to sing."

"I don't know...but I do know someone we could ask." Sasuke then stood up and walked to the front of the room, with Naruto following close behind.

The two chunins hovered over the desk while their sensei had his head deeply engrossed in an Icha Icha Paradise book. They've grown accustom to their teacher reading such a book that it didn't even faze them.

"Oi...Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out loudly.

The lazy sensei simply raised his head. His lone eye looked at Naruto first then to Sasuke. "Yeah?" He said casually as he went back to reading his book.

"Oh for crying out loud! Can't you get your head out of those books just for once!" Sasuke said impatiently.

Kakashi place his book down on the desk and rested his elbows on it. He folded his hands together and rested his chin on it. "What's up?" He asked eyeing both boys in front of him.

"We need your help." Sasuke said plainly.

"With what?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...Sasuke wants to impress Sakura-chan with music. He wanted to go to her house tonight and stand outside singing a song. We just wanted to get ideas from you." Naruto announced.

Kakashi raised his exposed eyebrow at what Naruto had said. "Well...do you have a song yet?" Both boys shook their head and Kakashi sighed deeply before continuing. "Do you know what kind of song to look for?" Again both boys shook their heads no. Kakashi nodded his head before he continued. "Ok...first, you need to pick a song that's romantic. Choose something that comes from the heart and expresses your true feelings..." Kakashi's eye widen in surprise as he notice that both boys were taking down notes. He sighed once again before continuing. "Be sure that you know how to sing the song...if you can't, don't bother." Both boys nodded their heads vigorously as they continued to take notes. "Make sure it's sweet and sentimental and what you expect from her. Got that?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Both of them said in unison.

"Hey...can we ask a favor from you?" Sasuke asked after he finished his note taking.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...I don't know how to play any instruments...Naruto offered to help and he said that you know how to play the bass...do you think you could help us out tonight?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Kakashi gave him an unsure look at first but then his face soften up. "Sure...in the name of teen love why not?..." He then deeply sighed. "Great...now I'm starting to sound like Gai!"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto said happily as both him and Sasuke walked back to their seats where they spend the rest of their study hall period.

Later on that night

Sasuke stood nervously out side of Sakura's house with a mic in his shaky hand. It was all set...Kakashi, Naruto and Tenten stood behind him. He swallowed hard and licked his lips before turning around.

"Ok...I see the lights on in her room...so my guess is that she's there right now...are you guys ready." He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah let's rock!" Naruto said loudly.

"I'm ready if you guys are." Tenten said with a sweet smile as she positioned herself at the keyboard with an ear piece mic on her ear.

"I hope that you picked the right song..." Kakashi said plainly.

"Don't worry about it...here's the sheet music to the song. We had practiced earlier today." He said handing the sheet music to Kakashi. He took the sheet that Sasuke handed him and the minute that he saw it, his visible eye nearly bulged out of his head.

"Uhmmm...Sasuke are you sure about this song?" Kakashi asked swallowing hard.

"Yeah...what's wrong with it? I did exactly what you told me to do." He said looking over his shoulders.

Kakashi closed his mouth which was opened agape from the shock. "Oh...nothing...nothing at all." He said with a fake smile. 'This is not going to end well...' He thought dreadfully to himself.

Sasuke turned back to look at everyone. "So we're ready to start right?" He said in a low voice. Everyone nodded their head and Kakashi only gave an unsure look.

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he turned his attention to Tenten and Naruto. "Ok, I'm going to throw pebbles at her window to catch her attention. The minute that she comes out, start playing ok?" When he received a nod from the both of them, he began to throw small pebbles up towards Sakura's bedroom window. After about 3 tries, she finally came out.

Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto and Tenten and loudly whispered, "Now!" Naruto began to play the percussion while Tenten played the keyboard. Sasuke turned his attention to the balcony where a confused Sakura looked down at him with her head tilted slightly.

His grip on the mic tighten and a smirk appeared on his face as he began to sing:

_Sasuke: Hot in... _

_So hot in here... _

_So hot in... _

_Uh..._

_Oh..._

Kakashi began to play the bass...all the while shaking his head in disbelief. Both Naruto and Tenten looked like they were enjoying themselves. Sakura looked down from her balcony with a puzzled look on her face. 'What is he doing?' She thought to herself as she continued to listen to him singing. Sasuke on the other hand was quickly getting in to the swing of things...by this time he was moving around to the beat of the music.

_Sasuke: We're gonna get a little uh...uh..._

_And a little bit of uh...uh..._

_(in a softer voice) _

_Just a little bit of uh...uh_

_Just a little bit of uh...uh_

_Sasuke: I was like, good gracious ass bodacious _

_Naruto: Uh..._

( Sakura gives him a rise eyebrow as she turns to look at her butt with a questionable look on her face and returns a scowl look at Sasuke)

_Sasuke: Flirtatious, tryin to show faces _

_Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam _

_Naruto: you know _

_Sasuke: Lookin for the right time to flash them G's _

_Then um I'm leavin, please believin_

_Naruto: Oh..._

_Sasuke: Me and the rest of my heathens _

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons _

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin _

_No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin_

(At hearing the last line, Sakura begins to show a small smile on her lips..and she looks down at Sasuke with a little sparkle in her eyes. Sasuke sees the sparkle in her eyes and smiles as he decides to go all out on the next few lines...)

_Sasuke: I need you to get up on the dance floor _

_Give that man what he askin for _

_Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you_

(Sakura stares at Sasuke with her mouth opened agape and a look of disgust on her face)

_Naruto: Oh...Uh_

_Sasuke: And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use _

(Sasuke then dances over to Tenten and both of them start to dance along side of each other)

_Sasuke: I said _

_Its gettin hot in here _

_Naruto: so hot _

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: ( walks over to Sasuke and dances along side of him) I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

(Sakura is looking at the whole scene and a look of disgust is written all over her face)

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

(Sasuke walks over towards Sakura's balcony and starts to really give it his all)

_Sasuke: Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles _

_Naruto: come on_

_Sasuke: What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models_

_Tenten: Ahh..._

_Sasuke: I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle _

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles _

_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it _

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it _

(Kakashi notices that Sakura looks like she is trying to hold her anger in and keep a smile on her face...he nudges Sasuke to tell him to stop, but Sasuke brushes him off and continued to sing with all his heart...Kakashi slightly shakes his head as he continues to play the bass)

_Sasuke: Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it _

_I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it _

_Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint _

_VOCAL tanktop, all on at this point _

_Your with a winner so baby you cant loose _

_I got secrets cant leave Cancun _

(Sakura looks at Sasuke and gives him a pissed off look and Sasuke doesn't notice it as he gets way into the beat of the music and starts to move his hips and dance all over the place with a big smile on his face.)

_Sasuke: So take it off like your home alone _

_You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone _

_Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, _

_like "girl I think my butt gettin big" _

(Sakura looks at him with a shock on her face as she mentally asked herself _"How did he know I did that?")_

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

(All three of them are dance and having a good time while Kakashi and Sakura are questioning why in the hell did Sasuke pick such a stupid and insulating song to sing)

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

_Sasuke: Mix a little bit of ah, ah _

_With a little bit of ah, ah _

(Naruto then decides to join in)

_Naruto: Give a little bit of ah, ah _

_With a little bit of ah, ah _

(both guys look at Kakashi who tried to get out of it but to no avail, he sigh and figured he might as well get it over with...he hoped she wouldn't hate him)

_Kakashi: With a little bit of ah, ah _

_And a sprinkle of that ah, ah _

(Sasuke then gives a wink and smirk to Sakura as she ignores him)

_Sasuke: I like it when ya ah, ah _

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah _

(Sakura rolled her eyes as she just place her elbow on the edge of the balcony and gave Sasuke a really annoyed look)

_Sasuke: Stop placin, time wastin _

_I gotta a friend with a bone in the basement _

_Tenten: What?_

_Sasuke: I'm just kiddin like Jason _

_Tenten: Oh _

_Sasuke: Unless you gon' do it _

_Extra, extra eh, spread the news _

_Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune's _

_Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons _

_Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms_

(She did not know what to think of this guy in front of her house singing porn to her, for the most part she just about had it with him singing, she wanted him to finish cuz she had a big surprise for him)

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

(Tenten walks over to Naruto and both of them start to dance while Sasuke is shaking his hips to the beat of the music)

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

_Sasuke: I said, It's getting hot in here_

_Naruto: So hot_

_Sasuke: So take off all your clothes _

_Tenten: I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off_

(Kakashi swallows hard as he sees the look on Sakura's face grow red...this can't be good)

_Sasuke: Mix a little bit of ah, ah _

_With a little bit of ah, ah _

_Naruto: Give a little bit of ah, ah _

_With a little bit of ah, ah _

_Kakashi: With a little bit of ah, ah _

_And a sprinkle of that ah, ah _

_Sasuke: I like it when ya ah, ah _

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah _

The music continued for a moment with Sasuke breathing heavily as he gazed happily at Sakura, who only looked down at him with a slight smile on her face. Once the music ended she called down to him.

"Sasuke, are you done?" She slightly shouted from her balcony

He gazed back up at her with a puzzled look on his face and then answered her "Yeah, did you like it Sakura-chan?" He asked with his heart pounding hard as he hoped she liked it. She thought for a moment before she answered

"Wait there, I'll be back with my answer" She said with a 'sweet smile' on her face.

He had a puzzled look on his face but shrugged it as he turned back to everyone with a smile on his face.

"I think she really liked it." He said with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah that was so awesome" Naruto said as he twirled his drumstick around his finger "We so rocked !"

"I think you guys did a good job." Tenten said with a knowing smile and with her hands on her hips.

"I think you guys are missing the big picture here." Kakashi said with a deep sigh as he eyed his students. They only give him puzzled looks as he let out a deep sigh and lowered his head. "Nevermind."

Sasuke was going to say something when he heard Sakura call him from the balcony.

"Sasuke, you still there?" She asked from the balcony

"Yeah, still here." He said causally as he gaze up at the balcony before long he saw her face and with a something that made his eyes widen in shock, unlike Naruto, Tenten and Kakashi, Sasuke didn't have time to reaction when a bucket of ice cold water fell on top of his head. Soaking him from head to toe, some of the water even got into his mouth as he gasp at how cold it was. he looked back to see a very pissed off Sakura look down at him with anger eyes

"DAMN HENTAI! PERVERT! I HOPE THAT COOLED YOU OFF!" She yelled as she walked into her room and closed the door shut.

Everyone then walked back to him with their interments in hand and gave him a puzzled look.

"You okay bubbly?" Naruto asked

Sasuke turned around slowly and gave Naruto a plainly look as he spat out the water that was in his mouth and letting out a deep sigh.

"Did I miss something?" He asked confused

Kakashi then give them both a look of disbelief as he let out a deep sigh and quietly said...

"See? I knew this wouldn't end well."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, I would start chapter two until next mouth...I'm going to need your guys help...I'm opening a poll to see what really bad song Sasuke should sing next:

"Watching you" By sting

Or

"Freaken you" By Jungle Boys

If you have any other suggestions please let me know and I'll use it in the next story and give you credit, I'll close the polls at the last week of this mouth and let you know what the song is on the 31st.

anyway, until next time, Ja Ne


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
